RVs and Instant Coffee
by Kat-Valkyrian
Summary: After an unsuccessful interaction with the group in the woods, Aaron returns downhearted to the comfort of the RV. Thankfully, Eric has just the thing to cheer him up. Set before the storm and before Aaron & Eric meet Team Family.


It was just turning into dusk when Aaron reached the abandoned tractor, his eyes finding the outline of the RV through the trees. The colour of the sky was slowly transitioning from a pale pink into a fierce burnt orange as the sun gave one last belt of light before sinking over the horizon. He thought back on how he used to love climbing out onto the roof of his porch and just lay there gazing at the stars, the hours slowly drifting by until he would realise the pitch black of the night was melting into dawn. It was a luxury he saved only for weekends or holidays when he knew it didn't matter if he woke at three in the afternoon, made a nest on the couch and watched shitty reality shows in just his sweatpants for the entire day. Now, they were just memories of a former life...a former world.

The guttural gurgling of a distant walker brought him firmly back into the present. He sped up his movements, constantly listening for the noisy crunching of the undergrowth he'd come to associate with a walker's ambling but all seemed quiet as he unlatched the door to the RV. He gave the forestry one last look-over to satisfy his paranoia, before locking the door behind him and resting his head against it. "Rough day, huh?"

Aaron lifted his head, turning it to face the kitchenette where the voice had originated from, a small smile creeping in to the corners of his lips. He strolled over to the table where Eric was sitting with a moth-eaten book in his hands and slid his backpack off his shoulders, placing his rifle carefully on one of the countertops. Eric gave a smirk, dog-earing his page and putting the book down, before sliding further down the booth and patting the empty space beside him.

"Come on, sit down and spill. Or else I won't give you my present."

Aaron raised an eyebrow and leant against the booth, an incredulous look on his face.

"Present? Did you happen to come across a dollar store or, do I dare say it, a Wal-Mart on your supply runs?" Aaron teased, chuckling as Eric rolled his eyes and pulled him down onto the booth.

His chuckles were interrupted as Eric pressed their lips together. His eyes closed leaning into the tenderness of the kiss, his hand finding Eric's and squeezing it softly. Eric returned the gesture, rubbing his thumb over the back of Aaron's hand before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. They sat there basking in each other's presence for a few minutes before Aaron sat back, a grin etched onto his face.

"Y'know, one of these days I'll see that coming."  
"You say that, but you know I'm a master class kissing ninja so that's never going to happen," Eric replied, a shit-eating grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Anyway, come on, tell me what happened."  
Aaron sighed and placed his head in his hands, rhythmically rubbing circles into his temples before returning Eric's gaze.

"They didn't take the water. Or rather, they thought it was poisoned and was some elaborate trap. Why would anyone contaminate water? It's scarce enough as it is nowadays, why would anybody ruin that much of it just to hurt a group of people?" Aaron recounted, leaning forward onto the table of the booth and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Eric sat back in the booth and studied his partner spying his tense shoulders and the tight clench of his jaw, signs of his frustration at not being able to help people. Aaron had always had an altruistic nature; Eric knew that from the countless afternoons he spent volunteering at their local homeless shelter and his time delivering supplies to those in the Niger River Delta. While it was one of his better qualities, if something stopped allowing him to aid others he became more determined to do so. However, his determination often clouded his view of the bigger picture. Eric placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, feeling the pressure slowly melt away.

"Don't take it personally; we've no idea what they've been through A. The world's a cruel place, more so now than it ever was before. We can only imagine the horrors they've seen. Of course they're going to be wary of 'mysterious gifts'...even if it's plain old water."

Aaron nodded his head in agreement, letting go of a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and taking Eric's hand in his and giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just...I can tell that they're good people."

"I know. I also know that you can try again tomorrow," grinned Eric, his toothy smile provoking Aaron's own lopsided smirk.

"Ok ok, I get the hint: no more moaning," Aaron relented, sliding out of the booth and stretching out his limbs. "I'm making some coffee, d'you want some?"

"If by coffee you mean that ghastly instant granule stuff that somehow manages to taste like the colour brown? I'd love a cup, thanks," Eric quipped, shifting to lay his legs along the seat of the booth.

Aaron snorted as he pulled two mugs from the cupboards of the kitchenette, flicking up the switch on the kettle, relaxing as the familiar hum of the element beginning to heat up filled the air.

"So...what's all this about a present for little old me?" Aaron asked, feigning nonchalance as he twisted the lid off the coffee container and spooned a few heapfuls into the mugs on the counter.

"Ha, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the allure of gift-giving," Eric chuckled, leaning back into the cushions of the booth with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You do realise that makes you sound like a gigolo...or a Jedi."

"What version of Star Wars did you see, because it clearly was not the same one that I watched."

"The one where Luke was the one wearing the slave girl costume instead of Leia," Aaron replied without a breath as the kettle dinged. Eric snorted as he watched Aaron pour the now hot water into their respective mugs, and then carried them carefully back towards the booth.

"Now that version I'm interested in seeing," he said, continuing to laugh as he took the mug of mediocre coffee and brought it to his lips, adjusting himself on the booth to make room for his partner. Aaron's lips were still curled up into a smirk, still proud of his quick-wittedness as he took a tentative sip of his drink. The bitter taste always made his eyes water a little, but he missed having his evening cup of actual coffee that he was willing to suffer the foulness of this instant crap.

"God this stuff really does taste like shit, doesn't it A?" Eric sputtered, quickly downing the rest of the mug's contents and placing it back onto the booth's table.

"You're the one that goes on supply runs, that's all I'm saying," Aaron said, looking away and taking another, braver sip of his drink.

Eric snickered as he reached beneath the table for his backpack, and pulled it up onto his lap.

"Touché. So, would you like your present now or not?" said Eric, his hands rummaging around in his backpack before eventually clasping onto something.

"You know me, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or in this case a gift boyfriend," Aaron grinned.

"That was probably one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard you say, but thank you," Eric snickered, leaning forward and planting a butterfly kiss on Aaron's cheek. Aaron's face filled with warmth, as he softly put his empty mug on the table and closed his eyes. Eric always insisted that every present had to be a surprise right up until the last second, because it increased the suspense.

"Ok are you ready? Eyes closed, no peeking." warned Eric.

"As if I would ever."

There was a slight shuffling sound as Eric extracted something from his backpack and a soft thump as he carelessly dropped it back to the floor. Eric took Aaron's hands within in own before opening Aaron's palms up and placing something cold and metallic into his grip.

"Ok, you can look now," Eric said quietly, a soft smile on his face. Aaron slowly opened his and looked down towards the object grasped in his hands, before gently sweeping his fingers across its surface. A Florida licence plate with its bright oranges gleamed up at him, as he continued to softly caress the embossed lettering.

"So...now you only need one more right? I tried to shine it up for you, it was covered in blood and mud when I found it," Eric rambled, before being engulfed in a tender kiss. Aaron's lips moved slowly and softly across his, his right arm coming up to cup Eric's chin in his hand before pulling back slightly. Aaron was smiling from cheek to cheek so strongly that Eric could almost see him glowing with joy.

"It's perfect, thank you Eric," Aaron replied lovingly, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Eric's cheek. Eric blushed before waving his hands in front of him.

"Come on its late, we'd better head to bed. You've got to get some sleep if you want to try again with that group tomorrow" he said, shoving Aaron along the booth he could get out. Aaron slid out of the booth and pulled Eric up to stand beside him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a close hug.

"Literally, how am I supposed to compete with such a great gift? You're too thoughtful for your own good E," Aaron quipped. Eric chuckled before giving Aaron a sultry look.

"I can think of a few ways," he said, before twisting around and walking off to their shared bedroom, leaving Aaron speechless before quickly regaining his composure and instantly following his partner with a smirk on his face, the licence plate forgotten on the tabletop.


End file.
